


【TSN/双子花】共妻

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【TSN/双子花】共妻

那是一场盛大的婚礼，至今人们提起，都还会为它的璀璨奢华所津津乐道。  
全城被玫瑰花所簇拥，空气里弥漫着香槟醉人的芬芳，金色的马车披挂阳光从街道另一头驶来，这是童话中才会出现的场面。  
尤其是他，身着纯白缎面西服亮相格瑞斯宫阳台上，微笑着向广场挥手致意的王妃——Eduardo Saverin。  
他是从油画中款款走出的阿格莱亚，集恩典，优雅和美丽于一身，却更甜蜜，更具亲和力。  
不止本国公民，另有数亿观众当天通过卫星直播同步观看盛景。  
在很长一段时间里，他与Cameron王子并肩而立接受祝福和赞美的画面，都在社交媒体上广为流传，被定义为皇室的象征。

金碧辉煌的寝宫只有壁炉里的火焰还燃烧着，这成了诺大空间唯一的光源，跳动的火苗撕开浓黑，将床上交叠的人影投射到对面华贵的挂毯上。  
Eduardo仰卧在男人怀里，张开赤裸的双腿接受爱抚。  
伴随腿间头颅高低起伏的动作，从丰润红唇里漏出压抑难耐的喘息声。  
男人的手拨开他半勃的阴茎，露出底下异于常人的下体，重新低下时，一口含住了那处褶皱的粉嫩。  
Eduardo窒住了呼吸，头颅一歪，枕住丈夫的胸膛，“Cam，Please stop......”

Cameron Winklevoss，温克莱斯公国第一顺位继承人，也是Eduardo的丈夫，他听到妻子的请求非但没有回应，反而更用力从身后紧箍住他，结实的手臂自腋下穿过，按住他紧绷颤抖的腿根，用力下压，好让自己的弟弟更方便享用这具浪荡的身体。

柔韧有力的舌头顶开他女性的花唇，钻进湿热软滑的阴道里，Eduardo呜咽一声，双眼紧紧闭合，从眼尾落下一串热泪来。  
他的可怜模样并不能获得男人们的怜惜，Tyle探进内壁，粗糙的舌苔刮擦细嫩的媚肉，吸食他从层叠的黏膜里渗出的汁水。  
“又甜又骚。”Tyle赞叹道，对着洞开的雌穴吹气，分出一只手以指腹摁压掩藏在肉唇顶端的蒂珠。  
Eduardo因为这个动作微弱僵持了一下，但很快又瘫软下来。  
Cameron钳住他的下颚，缓缓施压，等他牙关松动，就插入两根手指，夹住他滑腻的小舌逗弄，另一只手拧捏一侧挺立的乳头，摁进去再往上提，直到把小东西欺负得充血，就换到另一边。  
Eduardo发出含糊不清的哼叫，伸出舌头，讨好地嘬住丈夫的手指吮吸。  
Tyle不甘示弱，翻开他湿淋淋的阴唇，对着哆嗦不止的粉色小口深深地舔进去，再用牙齿磕碰裸露在外的脆弱珍珠。  
这下Eduardo完全受不了了，他双性的体质太过敏感。  
“不，不要......”Eduardo极力抗拒着，脚趾胡乱刮蹭床单，翻江倒海的快感席卷而来，早就食髓知味的肉体全然不顾他意愿，很快就攀至高峰。

Tyle Winklevoss是Cameron的双胞胎弟弟，他只比Cameron晚出生10分钟，是王位的第二继承人。  
他们从小分享一切，尤其是好东西，作为王妃的Eduardo，无疑是最好的。  
就连新婚之夜，也是Tyle代替自己的哥哥，为Eduardo开了苞。

那真是回味无穷，值得铭记终生的一夜。  
Eduardo根本不知道即将占有他的人不是自己的丈夫，他仍然是懵懂的、柔顺的、单纯而热烈。  
Tyle拆开礼物外包装，收获了一份人间极致的甜蜜。  
他爱抚亲吻这具从未被品尝过的肉体，然后在他成熟时采撷并享用。  
和预期中的一样，Tyle的进入受到了一层小小的阻碍，他知道自己遇到了什么，显然Eduardo也发现了。  
“Your highness......”  
他被情潮熏红的脸颊染上了更多羞涩的色彩，藕臂环住“丈夫”的肩膀，把头埋进他的脖颈。  
“可以吗？”Tyle内心被兴奋和恶意占满，动作却尤为绅士，他停顿下来，拂去Eduardo汗湿的刘海，学着哥哥的样子，深情款款地凝望他，将吻落在他光洁的额头上。  
Eduardo同样看向覆在身上的男人，年轻的王储壮硕得像座山，投下的阴影几乎将他整个笼罩住。  
一头金发比阳光还耀眼，蓝眸如同海洋般深不可测，Eduardo早就沦陷其中，不能自拔。  
其实当初他并不同意这桩父辈定下来的婚事，他不愿意嫁到温克莱斯公国，不想终身禁锢在这个偏于一隅的城邦小国。国土面积狭小却人口稠密的国家仍然实行君主制，皇室受到万人敬仰，同时也有太多规矩，Eduardo不喜欢繁缛的礼节和无止尽的应酬，也惧怕失去做自己的权利。  
但他的丈夫比他想象中的更富魅力，他高大俊朗，气度不凡，学识渊博，是欧洲贵族的典范。  
最重要的是，他拥有宽厚的品质，他得知Eduardo的秘密，却完全没有看轻他。

“你的不同造就了完整的你，你并不是残缺的，Dudu，把这想象成一种恩赐，我很庆幸自己能够拥有一个特别的你。”  
Cameron当时执起他的手，亲吻手背，热度就和现在一样，Eduardo胸腔随着回忆微微胀热，于是轻轻颔首。

Tyle折起他的腿，膝盖几乎碰到白嫩嫩的胸脯。  
沉重的分量压向他，他被一双手紧紧摁进床垫里，一动不能动，下一秒，性器撑开本不应该存在的畸形窄道，夺去了他的贞操。

他们总是随心所欲掌控着他。就像现在，Eduardo已经被舔到高潮了，然而Tyle并没有要放过他的意思，手指扒开阴唇，插进穴里，抚摸他痉挛的内壁，时不时勾弄几下，或者快速进出，一顿猛操，强迫雌穴持续潮吹。  
Eduardo靠在丈夫怀里，被过多的快感折磨得欲生欲死，他脸色潮红，呼吸急促，叫声却越来越细幼。  
接连不断的高潮，用光了他所有的力气，只有阴道还在不受控制地抽缩，汁水被一波一波挤压出洞口，打湿一大片床单。  
Cameron的声音在耳边响起，“Dudu，真脏，你让明天打扫的女仆怎么想。很快你的事迹就会传遍宫闱，说不定还会传出皇宫。民众会知道他们敬仰的王妃原来是个夹不住腿，只会漏水的骚货。”  
“别，不要......”Eduardo痛苦地摇头，反手握住丈夫的臂膀。  
他又在用求助的眼神看他了，他怎么永远都学不乖。  
Cameron将Eduardo拖起来，翻了个身，让他跨坐在自己大腿上，这下他的水都沾到Cameron耻毛上了。  
粗硬的毛发戳得私处生疼，Eduardo扭动着想逃。  
Cameron握住他的胯，向上举起。  
“跪好。”他命令道。  
阴茎终于抵住了油亮红肿的阴道口。  
滚烫的热度与坚硬的触感使Eduardo心生恐惧，但他同时也无法抗拒，他是供人合法享用的妓女，王妃的身份是最高贵的遮羞布。  
雌穴在空气里战栗，淫液受重力作用，都淋到了圆硕的龟头上。  
Cameron向上挺，缓慢插进他的身体里。  
“呃，啊......”Eduardo颤抖着，发出孱弱的呻吟声。  
他的肉穴被撑得鼓起，像一张塞满食物的小嘴。  
还好此前Tyle已经确保他足够湿润，能承受丈夫超乎寻常的尺寸。  
双胞胎的性器就和他们的身材一样雄壮威武，而Eduardo发育不完全的阴道又太过狭窄，要是没有足够的前戏，他会吃上不小的苦头。

在新婚的头几天，爱德华多曾有过一段虚假的甜蜜日子，直到两周之后，他终于察觉异样，原来每晚侵占他的不止Cameron一人，还有他名义上的弟弟——Tyle。

这太荒谬了。Eduardo完全无法相信，可事实摆在面前容不得他不接受：他激情时留在Cameron脖子上的伤口，莫名出现在Tyle身上。  
Eduardo害怕极了，他抱着最后一丝微弱的希望向Cameron求证，结果得到了肯定的回答，Cameron还告诉他，在新婚之夜，他们就已经交换过身份。  
Tyle才是他的第一个男人。  
巨大的打击让Eduardo大病一场，痊愈后，他果断提出离婚。

“别傻了，Dudu，”Cameron一贯柔情地抚摸他的脸，只是现在，他已不再是温柔多情的绅士，成了蛊惑人心的恶魔。  
感受指间温度一点一点流失，变得冰凉，Cameron笑了，“你是王妃，王妃是不被允许离婚的，除非外交，你也不可能离开这个国家，这有违宪法。你回不去的，你的家族也不会接纳你。”  
“变态！你们都是变态！”Eduardo对着未来的君主歇斯底里地控诉。  
Cameron只花了一点点力气，就轻松制住了他，Eduardo长得并不矮小，他拥有均匀颀长的模特身材，只是他的丈夫过于高大也过于强壮了，就和之前说的一样，像一座小山。

他把Eduardo扔到床上，任凭他反抗挣扎，强行剥下他的裤子，分开那两条试图并拢的腿。  
他曾经对他主动敞开过的地方，哪能这么容易收回权限呢。  
为了配合丈夫的需求，Eduardo多次答应当着他的面自慰；用手指掰开细缝，露出流水的凹陷，玩弄自己的两个肉洞。  
他柔韧的身体方便做出各种姿势，在床第之间他一直就是热情的，但他没想过，这幅放浪形骸的模样不止被一个人看到。  
“强奸犯，放开我！你这是强奸！”Eduardo崩溃地大叫，可惜他流下的泪水，只会让他的丈夫更加心潮澎湃。  
Cameron舔了舔下唇，Eduardo下身的娇花因为剧烈的情绪，如呼吸般翕张开阖，花瓣间浅红色的嫩穴若隐若现，看上去乖巧极了，仿佛随时准备好被插入，接受疼爱，一点都不像它的主人。  
“No，Cam......Please......”  
听听，它的主人还在凄切的哀求，明知道会换来更凶猛的凌辱，却还要做出这幅男人无法抗拒的样子。  
这难道不是变相的勾引？  
“是的，这是强奸。”Cameron毫不否认。  
“最合法的强奸。”他补充。  
随后将阴茎插进王妃必须时刻接纳他的下体。

Eduardo度过了生不如死的一段时间。  
他不知道夜幕降临时，会是哪个王子走进他的寝殿。  
他应该是这个国家最尊贵的皇族，却活得像个低贱的性奴。

Tyle有时候会故意假装成Cameron的样子，因为从道德层面上来说，Eduardo还是更容易接受Cameron一些，尽管后来他对他们的憎恶程度几乎不分上下。  
虽说兄弟俩性格迥异，但他们从小就经常互换身份，作弄身边的仆从，所以Tyle模仿起Cameron来，简直惟妙惟肖，Eduardo根本分辨不出来。  
他会在他伪装的柔情里软化，求他不要让别人一起分享他。  
Tyle会做什么呢？  
心情好的时候就哄哄他，亲他，抱他，假意答应他；如果心情不好，他会露出本来面目，在Eduardo惊惧的眼神中，尽情地侵犯他。

Cameron向他抱怨过这个，说Tyle弄得Eduardo神经兮兮的，不再相信Cameron是Cameron。  
他的哥哥用了很严厉的措辞，勒令他不能这么对待王妃，至少白天他还要见人，他是皇室对外的一块招牌，民众爱戴他。  
他们想出了一个法子来治好他的病，他们决定两个人一起上他。  
这真是个好主意，Eduardo再也不用担心自己认错人了。

Cameron壮硕的器官如同刑具一样钉在他体内，他被抬起再放下，阴茎短暂地脱出一小节，又被整根吃进去，艳红的媚肉和晶亮的水液随着粗暴的动作被不断带出。  
残忍的肉刃穿过产道直达子宫，Eduardo身体里最柔软的入口在冲撞下松动，身不由己敞开，含着入侵者嘬食。  
“啊......”他奶猫似地呜咽出声，从张开的双唇流出来不及吞下的唾液。  
“乖女孩。”待在旁边的Tyle趁虚而入，把另一根阴茎塞进他的嘴里。  
Tyle按着Eduardo的头颅，压往自己胯下，他敢保证，Eduardo现在除了他的雄性气味，闻不到一点新鲜空气。  
这使得他不得不把嘴张大用来汲取更多氧气，而Tyle则趁机插得更深，一直顶到他喉咙里。  
他们一上一下默契十足地操干他，随着捣弄的节奏，揉搓他的乳头和玩弄他的性器，逼他发出小动物般软糯又无助的尖叫声，然后从他漂亮粉嫩的阴茎里榨出精液。  
Eduardo捱了一阵就吃不消了，像个真正娇生惯养的贵族小姐，受了委屈便只会啜泣。  
“我们的王妃哭鼻子了。”  
Tyle笑着松开了他一些，作为无数次绝妙深喉的奖励，可Eduardo还没来得及缓口气，又被猛地一下重新刺入，这回大汩浓稠的白浆冲刷进他毫无防备的气管里。  
Eduardo用力推开Tyle，趴在床沿猛烈呛咳起来。  
“你太过分了。”Cameron指责弟弟。  
他也只是说说而已，毫无实质的怜悯之心。  
Tyle不甚在意地耸肩，看着哥哥懒洋洋调整好姿势，提起Eduardo的臀，哪怕他还在咳嗽，就已经急不可耐再次从身后进入他，这回他使用了王妃的后穴。  
“啊！”Eduardo吃痛地惨叫。  
太疼了，他有一种自己从内部被劈开的错觉。Eduardo紧紧抓着床单的指甲盖绷得毫无血色，颤颤巍巍挪动膝盖，想往前爬。  
Cameron十指掐住他的腰，又把他拖了回来，继续喂他吃自己的肉棒。  
“Dudu真可怜，前面的嘴饥渴地不停流口水，后面却已经快撑坏了。”Tyle把三根手指伸进他阴道里掏挖，勾出潮液再涂到后面的肛口，这回他总算两穴共享淫汁了。

Eduardo做了一个梦，他梦见自己诞下了皇室的子嗣。  
Cameron曾许下诺言，只要他生下继承人，不管孩子的父亲是他们中的任何一个，他就放他自由。  
前提条件是在孩子出生前，他必须履行皇室成员的职责，在公众面前与他保持恩爱。  
Eduardo不信任他，于是Cameron郑重立下字据，在协议底部盖上储君的印章。  
Eduardo认真审阅了三遍条款，才签上自己的姓名，仔细收好了纸张。  
他在梦里岔着腿躺在产床上，肚皮酸涩，下身涨得要裂开了。  
醒来发现自己仍处于毫无节制的性交中，下面同时含着两根阴茎——其中一根不停操着他的阴道，另一根正在他后穴里尽情驰骋。  
难怪他又热又疼，难受得无以复加。

“要射进去吗？”见他醒来，Winklevoss们默契地停止动作。  
Eduardo倚着身后肌肉蓬勃的胸膛，已经不想费神去分辨他们谁是谁了，他用力绷紧酸软的腹部，收缩穴口，以实际行动告诉他们自己的答案。  
他真的太好操了，被干了这么多次，依然弹性紧实，不论是阴道还是后穴，哪怕被操开操软了，只要夹一下，里面的媚肉就会攀紧阴茎，像是拥有自主意识般蠕动吮缩。  
Cameron和Tyle埋在他身体里的器官相互挤压着，只隔了一层薄薄的肉壁，细心感受的话，都能察觉到对方有力的搏动。  
他们同步进出能把可怜的肉道挤得变形，太涨太疼了，Eduardo便会有一种自己真的在生产的错觉。  
不过兄弟俩很少这么做，他们往往轮番攻击他的内部，就像现在，你进我出，错落有致照顾好他所有的敏感点。  
但这并不意味着Eduardo能轻松些，插入频率变成了平常的两倍，Eduardo就更没有喘气的时间。  
没多久他便受不了了，强装的镇定也彻底剥落下来。  
“不要一起......一个个来，你们一个一个上我。”  
他说出连妓女都羞于启齿的话，哪里像个王妃啊。  
“你想要快点怀孕，就需要多一点精液。”  
“你骗人......只有前面，前面有用......”Eduardo大哭起来，像个被人欺负狠了的孩子。  
这些淫荡的话从他嘴里说出，真是再合适不过了，谁让他长着两个婊子穴呢。  
“嘘，别哭，都给你，都给你好不好。等Cam射给你了，我再喂Dudu的小逼吃精液好吗？”Tyle捧着他的脸，吻他湿漉漉的眼睛和嘴唇。  
“好，好......”Eduardo得到了想要的，终于破涕为笑。

王妃的身体每晚都受到性爱的滋润，已经离不开肉棒了，他嘴上说着不要，下面却总像失禁似的漏水，不堵住怎么可以。  
喜爱他的民众一定不知道，当他挽着王子的臂弯在人前秀恩爱时，当他笑容得体接待贵宾时，那对被高档面料所包裹着的屁股里，也经常插着两根不断震动的假阳具。

他们畅快射进Eduardo子宫深处，他的小腹被精液灌得鼓胀起来，就好像真的怀胎数月，他蜷缩起身体，抱着小腹，仿佛在守护自己未出生的孩子。  
但短短10天之后，他便会失望地发现，自己的期盼再一次落空了。  
他才二十出头，Cameron怎么舍得让他稚嫩的子宫被撑大，也许再过十年吧，在此之前，他不介意和Tyle动一个小小的手术来防止意外发生。  
所以，怀上继承人的愿望，短期内，最好还是别想了。

-Fin-


End file.
